What Happened After the Oscars?
by I-Love-My-Sexy-Man-Prince
Summary: You want a summary, then read the title lol


What Happened After the Oscars?

'_Beep beep beep' _Frank's eyes flew wide open. 'Where am I' he thought. Then he felt something tight gripping his hand. He looked down to see Rachel sleeping with her head on the hospital bed and her body on a chair. 'Okay either I'm in a hospital or a very crappy heaven.' Then he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He had a sling on his arm. He heard the the door open and shut his eyes. "Miss Marron wake up," the doctor said. She didn't move. He shook her and she popped up like a jack in a box. "Um, yeah, what," Rachel said rubbing her eyes. "You should go home and gets some rest its past midnight." "I'm fine right here." "Actually we need you to go; we have to clean his wound." "Ugh, ok," Rachel said. The doctor walked out. She turned back to Frank and smiled. "I'll be back, hopefully before you wake up," she said stroking his hair. She kissed his lips and walked out.

For about an hour, she stood in the shower thinking. She had blood in her hair. Frank's blood. The man that she loved with all her heart. "What did you do?" she said to herself. She wasn't one to fall in love so easily, especially with someone who was from a different world than hers. "I love him, but I have to let him go." She thought about their first and only date. She loved how he teased her and the way he held her when they were dancing to that very sad song. "If I, should stay, I would only be in your way," she didn't notice she was singing until she got to the chorus. That was their song. "I would always love you Frank Farmer."

Meanwhile at the hospital, Frank was sitting there waiting for Rachel. He was thinking of their first time. Remembering how it felt to hold her in _that_ way. But that was in the heat of the moment; their second time behind the bushes **(author's note: what else were they doing ;)) **was intentional. That was when he realized that she loved him just as much as he loved her. It was slow and sweet unlike the first time which was quick and frantic. "Mr. Farmer you should be asleep it's very late," a nurse said. "I'm not tired," he said. "Would you like something to help you sleep?" she asked. "No," he said, not looking her in eyes. "Well at least try to get some sleep please," she said walking out the door. He closed his eyes and next thing he knew he was back behind the bushes with Rachel.

"Mr. Farmer, wakeup it is time for your breakfast," the nurse said. He heard her but didn't want to wake up. "You know, I'll just sit here until he wakes up," a voice said, "I page you when he gets up." Rachel sat down and said, "You can open your eyes now, she's gone." Frank smiled and opened his eyes. "Hey that worked," she said. "Hi," he said. "Hi," she said back. "How long have I been sleep?" "About forty-eight hours," she said, "How do you feel?" Frank smiled, "Like I got shot." Rachel chuckled. "Thanks for saving me, Frank. I owe you my life," she said. "No you don't, it was all a part of the job." "Too late. I already made my decision." "Well I hold you to it." It was silent for a few moments. "So what happens now?" Rachel asked. She knew what had to happen but she was hoping he would change his mind. "My task is done," Frank said, "You can go back to your life and I'll go back to mine." "What if there is no turning back?" she asked. "Then try." "What if I don't want to go back?" "Soon after I'm gone you will forget about everything, I promise." Rachel didn't want to think about a life without him but the thought crept into her head. Before she knew it tears were coming out of her eyes. "I'll find you another bodyguard," Frank said. Rachel took a deep breath and said, "Okay." "You know I won't be getting out of here for a couple of days and I still have one good side soooo," Frank said opening his other arm. Rachel smiled and got up and slipped into the hospital bed with him. She could hear his heart accelerating and started to cry some more. Frank could hear her sobbing and started to rock her. After hours of falling in and out of crying spells Rachel whispered, "I love you," and drifted off to sleep. With that Frank treasured the last few days they had with one another.

_**The End**_


End file.
